


Innocent Tourist

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all haunted houses are haunted.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "firsts" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

His first year at Stanford, Sam's roommate, Luis, found out that Sam had never been to the Winchester Mystery House.

"Dude, you gotta go! It's practically next door. The crazy lady who built it was probably your great- great- grandma or something. Besides, don't you want to see a real ghost?"

Luis completely ignored Sam's "not especially."

In the end, seven of them went, although Sam would bet he was the only one with a salt shaker in his coat pocket. One girl declared it "the spookiest place she'd ever been" but Sam just laughed and enjoyed being with friends.


End file.
